Thought & Aftertaste
by Onnozel
Summary: Tidak sengaja melihat dua pasangan berciuman ditempat umum, membuat Hinata mempertanyakan apa yang ada dipikiran mereka sehingga melakukan hal tersebut. Dan Sasuke... Menjawab pertanyaan Hinata itu, dengan melakukan hal yang tidak terduga!


Thought & Aftertaste

_A Sasuhina Fanfiction  
>Characters on this fanfiction<br>are under Masashi Kishimoto's rights._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Didalam kereta yang penuh, Hinata menggenggam pegangan tangan yang tergantung di langit-langit kereta. Stasiun tujuannya sudah dekat, tapi kereta yang lumayan padat itu membuat Hinata agak kesulitan bergerak.<p>

'A-Aku harus mendekati pintu keluar...' batin Hinata dalam hati. Dia melepaskan pegangannya, dan lalu berusaha untuk berjalan melewati kerumunan massa untuk menuju pintu keluar yang sebentar lagi akan terbuka.

_PSSSHHHHH_

Suara desisan udara yang menandakan bahwa pintu akan segera dibuka. Hinata segera keluar dari kereta yang penuh sesak itu,

bersama seorang cowok yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam, dan juga bola mata berwarna gelap.

Begitu menginjakkan kakinya di peron kereta, Hinata menghela napas lega, "Haah... A-akhirnya turun juga ya...

Uchiha-kun"

Hinata berkata kepada cowok itu, yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sekali, lalu melangkah kearah jalan keluar stasiun. Hinata berjalan mengikuti Sasuke, oleh karena perbedaan panjang kaki, Hinata harus berjalan agak cepat agar bisa menyusul Sasuke.

Alasan mengapa mereka berdua satu kereta dan berjalan bersama, adalah karena Sasuke dan Hinata tinggal berdekatan. Dikarenakan kebetulan, mereka berdua pulang bersama.

Hinata sebenarnya jarang berbicara dengan Sasuke, namun rasanya canggung jika berjalan bersama dan tidak berbicara apa-apa.

'Apa sebenarnya... Uchiha-kun segan berjalan bersamaku, ya...' Pikir Hinata. Memang, Sasuke lumayan keren dan otaknya pun encer. Hinata pernah melihat Sasuke mendapat surat cinta ataupun ditembak langsung oleh anak perempuan disekolahnya. Hinata kadang merasa segan berjalan bersama Sasuke, karena dia merasa dirinya biasa saja.

Padahal sebenarnya... Hinata yang berambut panjang berwarna biru gelap dan berkulit putih itu lumayan manis. Mungkin karena Hinata pemalu dan kurang percaya diri, dia merasa tidak istimewa.

Saat sedang menuruni tangga stasiun, Sasuke berjalan didepan Hinata. Langkahnya makin lama makin cepat, Hinata pun tertinggal beberapa langkah. Saat sedang berjalan mengikuti Sasuke,

tanpa sengaja Hinata melihat ada dua orang yang sedang berciuman diujung tangga!

'Hu-huah!' Hinata berseru didalam pikirannya. Pasangan itu melakukannya tanpa terlihat segan, ditambah lagi, mereka melakukannya didepan orang banyak.

'A-aku tidak sengaja melihat...!' Batin Hinata dalam hati. Padahal cuma melihat, tapi jantungnya jadi berdebar-debar, wajahnya pun memerah. Dengan cepat, Hinata segera memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Hinata lalu melirik kearah Sasuke yang masih berjalan didepannya, 'A-apa Uchiha-kun juga melihat, ya...?'

Hinata mempercepat langkahnya sedikit agar dia bisa melihat wajah Sasuke dari samping, hanya untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang. Tapi ternyata, ekspresinya biasa saja. 'Se-sepertinya dia tidak melihat...' Batin Hinata.

Tanpa sadar, Hinata terus-terusan melihat kearah Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa diperhatikan, langsung menengok kearah Hinata yang terengah-engah karena terus-terusan mengejar langkahnya.

"Apa?" Tanyanya.

Hinata agak kaget karena tiba-tiba Sasuke menengok kearahnya, lalu menjawab dengan gugup,

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa..."

"Ooh." Sasuke bergumam singkat, lalu kemudian menengok kearah lain.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, Hinata merasa Sasuke sedikit memperlambat langkahnya. Merekapun berjalan berdampingan, tanpa saling berbicara.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh dari stasiun, mereka sudah setengah jalan menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Memang, jarak rumah mereka berdua cukup jauh, sekitar dua puluh menit dari stasiun jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki.

Saat Sasuke memperlambat langkahnya, tiba-tiba dia berbelok kearah taman yang lumayan sepi. Hinata yang berjalan disampingnya, mengikutinya biarpun bingung.

"Ke-kenapa kesini, Uchiha-kun?" Tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

Sasuke menunjuk kearah kursi yang terletak dibawah pohon rindang,

"Duduk saja."

Bagaikan perintah, Hinata langsung mengangguk dan mematuhi Sasuke. 'Ki-kira-kira ada apa, ya...?' Batin Hinata dalam kebingungannya. Baru kali ini Sasuke mengajaknya ke taman ini.

Tapi, Hinata tidak keberatan disuruh duduk disana. Cuacanya memang agak terik hari ini, dan Hinata sebetulnya agak lelah menyusul langkah Sasuke yang cepat. Untung saja tadi langkah Sasuke agak melambat, batinnya.

'Sejuk sekali disini...' Hinata membatin sambil menyandarkan punggungnya, dan melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya; Air mancur taman yang memancarkan air yang terlihat segar, ada beberapa anak kecil yang berkejar-kejaran didepannya. Suasana taman yang damai, batin Hinata. Biarpun sudah lima menit duduk disana sendirian, Hinata merasa tidak akan bosan duduk disini; setidaknya sampai Sasuke kembali.

Tapi, setelah lewat sepuluh menit, Hinata mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

'Ba-bagaimana kalau sebenarnya Uchiha-kun sengaja meninggalkanku disini...?' Hinata memulai prasangka-prasangkanya.

'Ta-tapi rasanya Uchiha-kun tidak sejahat itu...' Dan disetiap prasangka buruknya sendiri, Hinata langsung memberikan argumen positif agar dia tidak berpikir makin negatif.

'Aah... Ta-tapi... Mungkin dia kesal karena langkahku lambat...' Prasangka yang tidak memiliki bukti tersebut terus mempengaruhi pikiran Hinata.

Hinata mulai melihat-lihat sekeliling, sambil tetap duduk di kursi itu. Saat melihat kedepan, masih ada anak-anak yang bermain disana, tapi dia tidak melihat Sasuke. Saat Hinata menengok ke kanan...

Wajah Hinata kembali memerah; Ya, lagi-lagi dia melihat ada pasangan yang berciuman tepat didepan matanya.

Hinata tidak berkata apapun, bahkan dalam pikirannya. Yang dia lakukan hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri agar pemandangan didepan matanya berubah.

'La-lagi-lagi... A-aku tidak sengaja melihat...' Hinata membatin selagi jantungnya berdetak keras dan wajahnya semakin memerah. Kali ini, Hinata melihat pasangan ini dekat sekali; Hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja. Bahkan Hinata dapat mendengar desahan kedua pasangan itu.

Hinata mulai menggerak-gerakan kakinya. Rasanya jadi canggung, duduk disana dan mendengar suara pasangan itu berciuman dengan mesranya. Pasangan itu sepertinya sengaja berciuman didepan umum untuk mempertontonkan kemesraannya. Tapi, biar bagaimanapun, Hinata justru merasa bersalah karena tidak sengaja melihatnya.

Sekitar dua menit berselang, akhirnya Sasuke datang, mematahkan prasangka-prasangka buruk Hinata. Sasuke membawa dua kaleng minuman dingin; satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk Hinata.

Sasuke menyodorkannya pada Hinata, sekaleng minuman cokelat.

"Te-terimakasih, Uchiha-kun..." Ujar Hinata pelan, dia takut suaranya terdengar gugup. Setelah memegang kaleng dingin itu, Hinata kembali menengok kearah tempat dimana ia melihat pasangan tersebut berciuman. Dan ternyata, mereka sudah tidak ada disana. 'S-Syukurlah...' Hinata menghela napas lega.

Sasuke memandangi wajah Hinata dengan tatapan aneh, tanpa mengatakan apapun. Hinata hanya menatap balik dan memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Ada... Apa?"

"Justru harusnya aku yang bertanya," Ujar Sasuke, sambil lalu duduk disamping Hinata dan membuka sekaleng kopi dingin.

'H-Hah...?' Hinata sempat bingung. Apa yang aneh? Apa ada sesuatu dimukaku? Pikirnya, sambil menyentuh wajahnya sendiri. Hinata lalu tersadar, setelah menyentuh pipinya dan sadar bahwa wajahnya sedikit terasa hangat.

'Wa-wa-wa...' Hinata memegangi kedua pipinya, lalu berseru dalam hatinya, 'Wajahku memerah...!'

Dalam hatinya, dia sangat malu. Pasti Sasuke berpikir bahwa tadi dirinya sedang berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Hinata memang gampang sekali memerah wajahnya, apalagi setelah melihat... Orang yang berciuman tadi.

"...Kenapa kau?" Sasuke bertanya dengan datar.

"H-Hah... Ti-tidak ada apa-apa..." Hinata menjawab pelan.

"Demam?"

"Bu-bukan!" Jawab Hinata cepat. "Ha-hanya saja... U-unn..."

Hinata bingung bagaimana cara mengatakan hal yang menyebabkan wajahnya memerah seperti ini. Sambil membuka kaleng minuman, Hinata mencoba merangkai kata-kata yang tepat agar penjelasannya tidak terdengar aneh.

"Unn... T-tadi, di stasiun dan di taman ini..." Ujar Hinata pelan. Lalu berhenti sebentar, meneguk minuman cokelat dingin dari kalengnya dan melanjutkan kata-katanya,

"A-aku melihat, ada yang berciuman..."

Wajah Hinata kembali memerah, suaranya semakin pelan,

"A-aku hanya berpikir... A-apa yang ada dipikiran mereka, ya... Melakukan hal seperti itu... Didepan umum..."

Hinata kembali meneguk minuman cokelatnya. Dia bisa merasakan wajahnya semakin memerah sekarang.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, melihat kearah lain dan kembali meneguk kopi kalengannya.

"Ah, t-tapi, hanya itu saja. A-aku tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh..."

Hinata menjadi makin gugup. Nada bicaranya sudah tidak jelas. Soalnya, saat dia menceritakan apa yang dia lihat pada Sasuke, justru yang terjadi adalah Hinata jadi teringat lagi dengan apa yang dia lihat.

_TLUNG_

Suara itu muncul ketika Sasuke meletakan kaleng kopinya diatas bangku kayu yang mereka duduki. Suara yang memecah keheningan.

"Pikiran seperti itu, justru sudah aneh." Ujar Sasuke datar, yang membuat suhu wajah Hinata semakin panas.

"A-A-Apanya yang... Aneh...?" Hinata berkata gugup, sambil menengok kearah Sasuke yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau berpikir apa yang mereka pikirkan selagi melakukan itu, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan terhadap pertanyaan Sasuke.

Disaat yang sama, justru Sasuke malah menyeringai kecil.

"Saat berciuman..." Ujar Sasuke, seakan-akan mau menjelaskan kepada Hinata. Tapi, suaranya kecil sekali, Hinata perlu mendekat beberapa senti untuk bisa mendengar suara Sasuke dengan jelas.

Tapi ternyata,

Itu jebakan.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke langsung mencium Hinata!

Hanya sekitar dua detik, Sasuke langsung menyudahi ciuman itu dan melanjutkan omongannya sambil menyeringai,

"...Kau _tidak akan __sempat_ berpikir apa-apa."

Jantung Hinata berdebar keras, sampai sesak rasanya. Ciuman itu berlalu sangat cepat, dan Hinata dapat merasakan rasa kopi yang diminum Sasuke dimulutnya. Pikiran Hinata kosong, karena kaget; mungkin.

"Benar, kan?" Sasuke masih menyeringai, sambil memandangi wajah Hinata yang memerah seperti buah tomat. Hinata saat sedang seperti ini, sebenarnya membuat Sasuke sangat tidak tahan untuk mengerjainya; seperti apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Apalagi, ciuman yang tadi terasa seperti cokelat; Ya, minuman cokelat yang diminum Hinata. Sasuke baru tahu, kalau cokelat rasanya begitu manis dan lembut.

"Ta-ta-tadi... Itu..." Hinata mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, suaranya benar-benar terdengar gugup.

"Ci-ci..." "Ya, _cium_. Itulah rasanya, Hyuuga. Apakah pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab?" Ujar Sasuke pada Hinata yang sekarang sedang memegangi wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

'Pe-pertanyaan?' Hinata membatin dalam hatinya, 'Pe-pertanyaan yang... Mana?'

Apa yang ada dipikiran mereka saat sedang berciuman. Ya, itulah pertanyaannya. Hinata langsung mengingatnya dalam waktu satu detik. Dan jawaban dari Sasuke pun muncul dalam pikirannya dalam kurun waktu yang sama,

_Saat ciuman, kau tidak akan sempat berpikir apa-apa._

Dan itu terbukti,

Sangat terbukti. Hinata tidak dapat mengingat apapun selama tadi... Sasuke menciumnya.

Ternyata Sasuke sangat usil! Hinata baru mengetahuinya sekarang selama mereka saling mengenal bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Kenapa Sasuke terus yang sekarang muncul dipikiranku? Batin Hinata. Semakin memikirkan Sasuke, semakin ciuman itu teringat kembali. Hangat, lembut, manis dan pahit disaat yang bersamaan. Makin teringat, wajah Hinata semakin panas!

_BRUK_

Hinata terjatuh, tepat di pundak Sasuke, sehingga dia tidak membentur bangku kayu yang mereka duduki.

'...Merah sekali.' Batin Sasuke. Wajah Hinata sangat merah, dan suhu wajahnya dapat terasa jelas dipundak Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Hinata, hingga dia melihat kaleng minuman coklat yang sudah kosong di sebelah Hinata.

Sasuke lalu kembali menyeringai,

'Kalau dia sudah bangun, aku ingin merasakan _cokelat_ itu sekali lagi.'

**End**

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading!<em>


End file.
